Earth-3131
Earth-3131 is a universe created by Spencerdude95. It is based on his earlier work Earth-545, but unlike that one, where Marvel appeared first, DC appeared first. History Characters Outsiders Katana (DG52).jpg|Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) Metamorpho (2095).jpg|Metamorpho (Rex Mason) Red arrow (2999).png|Red Arrow (Roy Harper) Jade (Earth-2992).png|Jade (Jenni Lynn Hayden) Batman (Earth-2992(.png|Batman (Bruce Wayne) Batgirl (stephanie).jpeg|Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) damian wayne as nightwing.jpg|Nightwing (Damian Wayne) Catwoman (5029).jpg|Catwoman (Selina Kyle) Batwoman Gargoyle.jpg|Batwoman (Kate Kane) Terry Fox as Robin idea.png|Robin (Duke Thomas) Justice League dick grayson as batman.jpg|Batman (Dick Grayson) Martian-Manhunter (Earth-3020).jpg|Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Aquaman (Earth-70710).png|Aquaman (Arthur Curry) Wonder Woman (Earth-5340).jpg|Wonder Woman (Diana) Flash (MDC).jpg|Flash (Barry Allen) Red tornado.jpg|Red Tornado (Chloe Sullivan) ATOMPalmer.jpg|Atom (Ray Palmer) Zatanna Zatara.png|Zatanna Zatara Superman without all the Smallville Charm E-51.jpg|Superman (Clark Kent) Firestorm (2999).jpg|Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch) Green Arrow (Earth-5340).jpg|Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Black Canary (516).jpg|Black Canary (Dinah Lance) DocFate.png|Dr. Fate (Khalid Nassour) Katana (DG52).jpg|Katana (Tatsu Yamashiro) Cyborg (Earth-70710).jpg|Cyborg (Vic Stone) Captain Atom (Earth-2992(.png|Captain Atom (Nathaniel Adam) Starfire (191610).jpg|Starfire (Koriand'r) WJB Shazam Masterless.png|Shazam (Billy Batson) Hawkgirl (Earth-5430).jpg|Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) John Stewart (Earth-5430).jpg|Green Lantern (John Stewart) Future Foundation Ant-Man (5417).jpg|Ant-Man (Scott Lang) She hulk.jpg|She Hulk (Jennifer Walters) Medusa (4296).jpg|Medusa PeterParker(Earth-20055).jpg|Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Mr. Fantastic (Earth-5340).jpg|Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) Invisible Woman (Earth-5340).jpg|Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) Thing-.jpg|Thing (Ben Grimm) Humn Torch (Earth-2992(.png|Human Torch (Johnny Storm) Namor (4296).png|Namor Silver Surfer (Earth-014).jpg|Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) Thundra (Earth-70710).png|Thundra Titans/Young Justice Batgirl (Earth-2992).png|Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) Miss martian.jpg|Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) Wonder girl.jpg|Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) Wally-west-flash.jpg|Flash (Wally West) Superboyyy000.jpg|Superboy (Conner Kent) Supergirl by souracid-d8fbcqp.png|Supergirl (Kara Danvers) Red Arrow (Yesterday).png|Arsenal (Mia Dearden) Kid shazam.jpg|Kid Shazam (Freddy Freeman) Blue Beetle (Earth-5430).jpg|Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) Kyle Rayner.jpg|Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) 3756663-beast+boy.jpg|Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) Rachel.jpg|Raven (Rachel Roth) Hulkling-.jpg|Hulkling (Teddy Altman) Wiccan (Young Avengers).jpg|Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) Katherine Bishop (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) 286dd1fa78faf1a3bf0c742d45a6723b.jpg|Stature (Cassie Lang) Speed (Young Avengers).png|Speed (Tommy Shepherd) Loki (Earth-2992).jpg|Kid Loki miss america.jpg|Miss America (America Chavez) Noh-varr.jpg|Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr) Nico Sister Grimm.jpg|Nico Minoru Karolina (7).jpg|Karolina Dean Molly hayes.jpg|Molly Hayes Chase Stein (Earth-70710).png|Chase Stein 250px-Runaways22.jpg|Victor Manca Xavin.jpg|Xavin Klara prast.jpg|Klara Prast Green Lantern Corps Green Lantern.png|Green Lantern (Alan Scott) Green Lantern (MDC).jpg|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) guy gardner.jpg|Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) John Stewart (Earth-5430).jpg|Green Lantern (John Stewart) Kyle Rayner.jpg|Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) arisia rrab.jpg|Arisia Rrab Kilowog-.png|Kilowog Soranik Natu AE-9603.jpg|Soranik Natu Tomar-Re (Earth-2992).png|Tomar-Re Avengers Iron Man (Earth-3986).jpg|Iron Man (Tony Stark) John-staub-new-thor-2.jpg|Thor (Jane Foster) wasp3131.jpg|Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) Hulk.jpg|Hulk (Robert Banner) Hawkeye.jpg|Hawkeye (Clint Barton) MN Quicksilver.jpg|Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) Scarlet Witch (DG52).jpg|Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) Black Panther (Earth-70710).png|Black Panther (T'Challa) The Vision.png|Vision Black Widow (Earth-2992).png|Black Widow (Natasha Romanov) Beast 0.jpg|Beast (Hank McCoy) Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers).jpg|Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Falcon 613.png|Falcon (Sam Wilson) Ant-Man (5417).jpg|Ant-Man (Scott Lang) She hulk.jpg|She Hulk (Jennifer Walters) Wonder Man (Earth-2992).png|Wonder Man (Simon Williams) Namor (4296).png|Namor War Machine (Earth-5430).jpg|War Machine (James Rhodes) Mr. Fantastic (Earth-5340).jpg|Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) Invisible Woman (Earth-5340).jpg|Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) Thing-.jpg|Thing (Ben Grimm) Major Victory 5.jpg|Major Victory (Steve Rogers) Humn Torch (Earth-2992(.png|Human Torch (Johnny Storm) PeterParker(Earth-20055).jpg|Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Luke Cage (Earth-2992).png|Luke Cage Wolverine (DG52).jpg|Wolverine (Logan Howlett) Spider Woman-Pregnant.jpg|Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) IronFistETAS.jpg|Iron Fist (Daniel Rand) Jessica Jones (Earth-1600).jpg|Jessica Jones Daredevil (Earth-5430).jpg|Daredevil (Matt Murdock) Storm.jpg|Storm (Ororo Munroe) Quake daisy johnson skye chloe bennet blahblah by jayklegendary-d91xyr9.jpg|Quake (Daisy Johnson) Havok MN.jpg|Havok (Alexander Summers) Sunspot (2999).jpg|Sunspot (Roberto Da Costa) Rogue6.jpg|Rogue (Anna Marie) Sunfire4032.jpg|Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) WhiteTiger.png|White Tiger (Ava Ayala) Nova (5417).jpg|Nova (Sam Alexander) Ms marvel (2999).jpg|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Deadpool.png|Deadpool (Wade Wilson) A-Force Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers).jpg|Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Jessica Jones (Earth-1600).jpg|Jessica Jones Nico Sister Grimm.jpg|Nico Minoru Storm.jpg|Storm (Ororo Munroe) Molly hayes.jpg|Molly Hayes Rogue6.jpg|Rogue (Anna Marie) 286dd1fa78faf1a3bf0c742d45a6723b.jpg|Stature (Cassie Lang) Scarlet Witch (DG52).jpg|Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) Ms marvel (2999).jpg|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Katherine Bishop (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) Spider Woman-Pregnant.jpg|Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) She hulk.jpg|She Hulk (Jennifer Walters) Karolina (7).jpg|Karolina Dean Psylocke.png|Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) Phoenix (Earth-9).jpg|Jean Grey Lady loki by sulamoon-d78j5k8.jpg|Lady Loki Pixie (2999).jpg|Pixie (Megan Gwynn) EmmaFrost.jpg|Emma Frost Jubilee (2999).jpg|Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) KittyPrydeETAS.jpg|Kitty Pryde WolverineANAL.jpg|Wolverine (Laura Kinney) Iron Woman Masterless Gods and Monsters.png|Rescue (Pepper Potts) New Avengers/Avengers Idea Mechanics Sunspot (2999).jpg|Sunspot (Roberto Da Costa) Luke Cage (Earth-2992).png|Luke Cage PeterParker(Earth-20055).jpg|Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Wolverine (DG52).jpg|Wolverine (Logan Howlett) IronFistETAS.jpg|Iron Fist (Daniel Rand) WhiteTiger.png|White Tiger (Ava Ayala) Daredevil (Earth-5430).jpg|Daredevil (Matt Murdock) Hulkling-.jpg|Hulkling (Teddy Altman) Wiccan (Young Avengers).jpg|Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) Spider Woman-Pregnant.jpg|Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) Jessica Jones (Earth-1600).jpg|Jessica Jones Thing-.jpg|Thing (Ben Grimm) Hawkeye.jpg|Hawkeye (Clint Barton) Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers).jpg|Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Iron Man (Earth-3986).jpg|Iron Man (Tony Stark) Black Widow (Earth-2992).png|Black Widow (Natasha Romanov) Ultimates New 52 batman beyond.jpg|Batman (Tim Drake) Batgirl.jpg|Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) Mera.jpg|Aquawoman (Mera) Wonder Girl new look.jpg|Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) Kid-Flash (Earth-2992).png|Kid Flash (Bart Allen) Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers).jpg|Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Superboy.png|Superboy (Sam Kent) Mary white shazam.jpg|Mary Shazam (Mary Batson) Hawkman.jpg|Hawkman (Carter Hall) guy gardner.jpg|Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) Black Panther (Earth-70710).png|Black Panther (T'Challa) miss america.jpg|Miss America (America Chavez) Alain Asselah the French-Algerian Spider-Ma suck it Miles Morales.png|Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Uncanny Avengers/Avengers Unity Division Deadpool.png|Deadpool (Wade Wilson) Rogue6.jpg|Rogue (Anna Marie) Sunfire4032.jpg|Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) PeterParker(Earth-20055).jpg|Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Scarlet Witch (DG52).jpg|Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) Havok MN.jpg|Havok (Alexander Summers) Humn Torch (Earth-2992(.png|Human Torch (Johnny Storm) Wolverine (DG52).jpg|Wolverine (Logan Howlett) wasp3131.jpg|Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) Wonder Man (Earth-2992).png|Wonder Man (Simon Williams) MN Quicksilver.jpg|Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) X-Men Sunfire4032.jpg|Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) Jubilee (2999).jpg|Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) Rogue6.jpg|Rogue (Anna Marie) Sunspot (2999).jpg|Sunspot (Roberto Da Costa) Havok MN.jpg|Havok (Alexander Summers) Storm.jpg|Storm (Ororo Munroe) Professor X-.jpg|Professor X (Charles Xavier) EmmaFrost.jpg|Emma Frost Beast 0.jpg|Beast (Hank McCoy) Cyclops Vol 3 1 Land Variant Textless.jpg|Cyclops (Scott Summers) Phoenix (Earth-9).jpg|Jean Grey Iceman (7).jpg|Iceman (Bobby Drake) WolverineANAL.jpg|Wolverine (Laura Kinney) Angel (Earth-9).jpg|Angel (Warren Worthington) Wolverine (DG52).jpg|Wolverine (Logan Howlett) Polaris (2999).jpg|Polaris (Lorna Dane) KittyPrydeETAS.jpg|Kitty Pryde Pixie (2999).jpg|Pixie (Megan Gwynn) Nightcrawler (Alternow).jpg|Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) Psylocke.png|Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) Colossus (4126).png|Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) Gambit 0.jpg|Gambit (Remy LeBeau) Magik (7).jpg|Magik (Illyana Rasputin) Deadpool-Video-Game-Will-Feature-X-Force-s-Domino-2.jpg|Domino (Neena Thurman) Blink 90081.png|Blink (Clarice Ferguson) X-Force Psylocke.png|Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) Colossus (4126).png|Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) Cyclops Vol 3 1 Land Variant Textless.jpg|Cyclops (Scott Summers) Deadpool.png|Deadpool (Wade Wilson) Storm.jpg|Storm (Ororo Munroe) Sunspot (2999).jpg|Sunspot (Roberto Da Costa) WolverineANAL.jpg|Wolverine (Laura Kinney) Wolverine (DG52).jpg|Wolverine (Logan Howlett) Stormwatch Jason as Batman AE-15.png|Batman (Jim Gordon) Batgirl (Tiffany Fox).jpg|Batgirl (Tiffany Fox) Martian-Manhunter (Earth-3020).jpg|Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Flash (ADG52).png|Flash (Jay Garrick) Lobo (3056).jpg|Lobo Illuminati Batman (Earth-2992(.png|Batman (Bruce Wayne) Wonder Woman (Earth-5340).jpg|Wonder Woman (Diana) Martian-Manhunter (Earth-3020).jpg|Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) Green Arrow (Earth-5340).jpg|Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Blue Beetle (Earth-5430).jpg|Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) Superman without all the Smallville Charm E-51.jpg|Superman (Clark Kent) Green Lantern (MDC).jpg|Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Professor X-.jpg|Professor X (Charles Xavier) Nick Fury (Earth-5340).jpg|Nick Fury Waller (Earth-5340).jpg|Amanda Waller Mr. Fantastic (Earth-5340).jpg|Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) Namor (4296).png|Namor Iron Man (Earth-3986).jpg|Iron Man (Tony Stark) Black Panther (Earth-70710).png|Black Panther (T'Challa) Beast 0.jpg|Beast (Hank McCoy) Hulk.jpg|Hulk (Robert Banner) Maker.jpg|Maker (Real Name Unknown) Lady loki by sulamoon-d78j5k8.jpg|Lady Loki EmmaFrost.jpg|Emma Frost Suicide Squad Red Hood (Earth-2992(.png|Red Hood (Jason Todd) Deadpool.png|Deadpool (Wade Wilson) Captain Cold New Silver.jpg|Captain Cold (Leonard Snart) Female beetle.jpg|Beetle (Janice Lincoln) Shocker (Earth-2992).png|Shocker (Herman Schultz) Citizen V (Earth-70710).jpg|Citizen V (John Watkins) Blizzard (71426).jpg|Blizzard (Donnie Gill) Calvin zabo.jpg|Dr. Calvin Zabo Punisher.jpg|Punisher (Frank Castle) Ultimate-marvel-vs-capcom-3-ghost-rider.jpg|Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) DeadShot.jpg|Deadshot (Floyd Lawton) Killer frost (2999).jpg|Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) Poison Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) Harley Quinn (Imperfects).jpg|Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) Deathstroke (Earth-3986).jpg|Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) Waller (Earth-5340).jpg|Amanda Waller SHIELD Nick Fury (Earth-5340).jpg|Nick Fury Quake daisy johnson skye chloe bennet blahblah by jayklegendary-d91xyr9.jpg|Quake (Daisy Johnson) Maria Hill.png|Maria Hill 901472-hand1.jpg|Victoria Hand Black Widow (DG52).jpg|Melinda May Phil Coulson (Earth-9).jpg|Phil Coulson Captain Marvel (3056).png|Dr. Mar-Vell Guardians of the Galaxy Drax42.jpg|Drax the Destroyer Gamora (Earth-014).png|Gamora Rocket Raccoon (Earth-130389).jpg|Rocket Raccoon Star-Lord (Earth-014).png|Star-Lord (Peter Quill) I'm Groot.jpg|Groot Major Victory 5.jpg|Major Victory (Steve Rogers) Iron Man (Earth-3986).jpg|Iron Man (Tony Stark) Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers).jpg|Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Thing-.jpg|Thing (Ben Grimm) Villains The Citadel Bane 0.jpg|Bane Ra'salghul6.jpg|Ra's Al Ghul TwoFace.png|Two Face (Harvey Dent) Lex Luthor.jpg|Lex Luthor Superboy JLK.jpg|Superboy Prime (Jon Kent) Yellowjacket (Earth-70710).png|Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) Doctor Doom (Earth-130389).png|Dr. Doom (Victor Von Doom) Kang.png|Kang (Nathaniel Richards) Loki h15.jpg|Loki Crossbones.png|Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) *Dr. Octopus *Green Goblin *Mystique *Mr. Sinister *Magneto *''Others...'' The Gulag *The Joker *Scarecrow *''Others...'' The Raft *Mr. Freeze *Atomic Skull *''Others...'' Other *Brainiac *Cyborg Superman *Darkseid *Doomsday *Zod *Faora *Apocalypse Locations These are the cities, moons, and civilizations of "Earth 2" New Gotham New Gotham is a city created on a continent on the new planet, with the city and the surrounding area populated by the colonists of the Starship Endurance, which was captained by the hero Batman. Neo Gotham is currently protected by the Outsiders, the original team of heroes that were around before the original Earth's destruction, and new heroes, with Batman, leading the Outsiders. Neotropolis Neotropolis is a city created on a continent on the new planet, with the city and the new surrounding area populated by the colonists of the Starship Aurora, which was captained by the hero Superman. Neotropolis is currently protected by the Justice League, the original team of heroes that were around before the original Earth's destruction, and new heroes, with Superman leading the Justice League. The city is also the base of operation for the Future Foundation, a think tank composed of several humans that were mutated by the cosmic rays during the journey. The Future Foundation is lead by the stretching Mr. Fantastic. New Star City New Star City is a city created on a continent on the new planet, with the city and the new surrounding area populated by the colonists of the Starship Defiance, which was captained by the hero Green Arrow. Neotropolis is currently protected by the Titans, the original team of heroes that were around before the original Earth's destruction, and new heroes, with Arsenal leading the Titans. New Oa New Oa is a city created on a continent on the new planet, with the city and the new surrounding area populated by the colonists of the Starship Abin Sur, which was captained by the hero Green Lantern. New Oa is currently protected by the Green Lantern Corps, the original team of heroes that were around before the original Earth's destruction, and new heroes, with Green Lantern leading the Green Lantern Corps. The Avengers Tower The Avengers Tower is a towering spire created on a continent on the new planet, with the tower and new surrounding area populated by the colonists of the Starship Avenger, which was captained by the hero Wonder Woman. The Avengers Tower is currently protected by the Avengers, and it's subdivisions, a team of heroes composed of various brand new heroes, lead by the hero Iron Man. Utopia Utopia is an island that is populated by the colonists of the Starship Extroadinary, which was mutated into a variant of the Metahuman by a virus, becoming Mutants. Utopia is divided between the ideologies of Professor Charles Xavier and Extroadinary commander Max Eisenhardt. Utopia is currently protected by the X-Men, and it's subdivisions, a team of mutants, lead by the leaders. Overwatch Overwatch is the last intact starship, remodelled into a space station that orbits the planet. The space station is commanded by the hero Martian Manhunter. Overwatch is the base of operations for the Stormwatch, which is lead by the Martian Manhunter. The installation is also the base of operation for the Illuminati, the leaders of all the colonies converged in a point that will take the matters of defending their society in their bare hands. The Arkham Moon The Arkham Moon is one of the several moons of the planet, which has been made into a penal colony for the most dangerous and villainous of survivors of the Earth's destruction. The moon is governed by Magistrate Amanda Waller, who uses the prisoners to lead the Suicide Squad, which is lead by the assassin Deadshot. It is also the headquarters of the Triskellion, the main base of operation for the SHIELD agency, lead by Sergeant Rock's protege Nick Fury. The moon has several super prisons: The Gulag and The Raft. Knowhere Knowhere is one of the several moons of the planet, which has been made into a mining colony for prospectors that survived the Earth's destruction. The moon is governed by Magistrate Blue Beetle, who has recruited several individuals into operating the Guardians of the Galaxy, which is lead by the outlaw Star-Lord. The Citadel The Citadel is an underground civilization that is populated by villains that escaped the penal system of Amanda Waller's Arkham Moon. It is currently ruled by the enigmatic Dr. Doom, who rules in the capital of Latveria. Category:Realities Category:Fan Fiction